


Бабочка

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Падме не хочет исчезать.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Бабочка

Смерть — будто липкое молоко, оно поглощает душу, не вырваться, не бросить прощальный взгляд назад.

Все умирают без остатка, даже джедаи? Булькнешь, канув в это липкое, беспощадное, и все? Ничего больше с тобой не случится?

Падме страшно. Она увязла в белом безмолвии. Джедаи говорят, что после смерти души уходят в Великую Силу, но разве это — Сила?

Или это Сила и есть? Ни жалости, ни тепла. И нет надежды.

Последние нити, соединяющие Падме с миром живых, рвутся. Анакин, дети — все это по ту сторону белого безмолвия, а здесь больше нет ничего. Для нее — ничего.

Кто она? Жена и мать, политик, человек. Все это лишь слова, не имеющие смысла.

Растворяйся, девочка, исчезай. Ты потеряла все, никто тебя не держит.

Природное упрямство берет в ней верх. Я не пойду. Я все утратила, но только не себя. Я не желаю растворяться без следа.

Нет! Нет и нет!

Она барахтается и безнадежно рвется прочь, микроскопическая искра, практически несуществующая в сравнении с этой белоснежной бесконечностью. Но все же случается чудо — и белое, чавкнув, выпускает ее.

Маленькая душа зависает меж бытием и небытием. Ей нет пути назад, но и вперед она тоже идти не желает. Она вьется, как бабочка на ветру, разыскивая в вечности свой собственный путь.

Силе все равно. Силе не добрая и не злая. Бабочка в ее власти, но все же летит, освобожденная от оков судьбы.

Никто не знает, почему. У поступков Силы нет причин.

Пусть бабочка летит.


End file.
